borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What are you doing while waiting for patch
Right now im playing online play with my lvl 61 mordicai, leveling lilith up in playthrough 2, I started playthrough 1 with roland. Have yet to do anything with brick but i am planing on it. Other than that patiently waiting for the next patch. My PSN name is lynne1984 if anyone wants to play online needs help leveling up or something.Lynne1984 01:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm running different characters through the underdome and farming craw and the armory. How about you?Player8410 22:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Getting PT1 of DLC4 to scale by going through PT1 Knoxx and killing Craw with each of my characters. Getting Moxxi points as well.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Started bleach from the beginning and started a siren. 22:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Playing a different game..! Jack Monkey Squat 23:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have been playing Halo: Reach. (I'm such a traitor) Waiting on Black Ops, got all my Skill Points from Moxxi on my Siren, farming the usual places for loot. Kinda getting bored....patch needs to hurry up! Chill2324 00:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Helping my wife with her Siren and equipment.MisterJoshua Trying to get most of my characters to level 61 (aside from the one I play with friends). Finishing all PT1 quests. Maxing all proficiencies. Steam and BL: SamuelHans 00:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Reach of course =) Nuirunok 00:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Same FatMan2539 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Playing Fallout New Vegas! ;) Abyss Raider 01:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Mentally debating the conundrum of human existence in light of modern string theory/playing the guitar and trying to avoid thinking too much about theory. Oh, and TF2. There's never a bad time to play TF2. Sometimes I wonder why the Demoman chooses potassium chlorate for his grenades. Science. 02:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Been trying BL on friend's PS3. Just can't get used to a controler. -- MeMadeIt 03:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Working up the confidence to break up with a girl I shouldn't have started dateing in the first place. also I'm working on play though 2 with my roland. waldo2000 08:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) vacation. hopefully the patch won't come out until right after i get back... Paul(tm) 15:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I got your back on that one waldo, just had to do that myself. And i'm playing around PT 2.5 on my Roland myself. I got a pretty solid drop from craw couple days ago. JLaws23 16:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Well, It went well. Could have gone better. waldo2000 13:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Reach and New Vegas... and all the homework I didn't do over Fall Break last week because I procrastinated. 16:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) despairing over my continued lack of pearlescents. am close to giving up... Sniperslinger 17:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) im with you sniperslinger cant find any pearlescents only found 2 from the time general knoxx dlc came out, but im still famring the armory and crawmerax in hopes that i get something useful, all i have is a pearlescent rocket launcher and shield. i dont use either. rocket launcher is the only weapon type i dont use. anyone wanna trade im looking for a pearlescent revolver, pistol, or sniper, lvl 61 of course. msg me on xboxlive gamertag red dragon3999 I cant find Pearlescents either, the only way I Can get them is if i mod them on that subject anyone that wants modded shields and weapons msg me on live XBL: FatMan2539 (my weapons aren't that good but my shields are invincible to people without severely modded weps i.e weps that do all 9's) FatMan2539 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Homework, going outside, and playing ultimate frisbee. 18:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) do not ask which creature screams in the night, do not question who waits for you in the shadow. it is my cry that wakes you in the night, and my body that crouches in the shadow. i am ''fryguy and you are the puppet'' that dances to my tune. 20:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) that, and playing blacklight:tango down. Don't ever try to write poems or song lyrics again, please. :everybody's a critic. criticize this! *ban!* (don't hate on me,mate. hate on h.p.) http://coolquotescollection.com/Fantasy/2 -fry :I can haz ban? ::-1 ban - for autopiloting. 04:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it. Why would you play Blacklight, its even trashier than Dragon Rising. 22:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :got sent a gift copy by a friend. it's not MW2, but multiplay is fun. -fry ::when it works - the friend 1737 local 25OCT10 :also, raiding the crow's nest and the fifth column to complete my weapons collections. when blacklight doesn't work, that is. -fry waiting 4 new vegas to finish dling and farming for pearls and awesome legendaries in the fifth column and craw Max payne278 23:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Refreshing the Wiki page until I see an announcement for the patch @-@ 21:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Supperlaunching runners into the face of the crimson lance with my maxed out quicksilver, high velosity, and sledges shotgun =). it is very entertaining to see those bastards get rammed by a car launched by a shotgun.Flaming Eridian 00:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Enjoying the new update for MAG on ps3, also coming back to lost planet 2 and using a cannon the size of craw. :)GigaDrillBreaker 00:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) playing Zelda: Spirit Tracks, duh! I lack he interest to play this game but i really want to beat it..that's a weird situation. im also checking the forum once a day for my reason to get back to borderlandsValtiell 01:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Skunking fools on Halo Reach and enjoying some gin and tonics ICT Venom 07:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Classy man. waldo2000 11:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Just finished leveling up my Brick, gonna level my Siren up after Brick completes DLC4. Playing a bit more WoW again, cause that game HAD a patch recently :D Blasfemon 07:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Modding guns, programming. GrandShot 13:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Playing my guitar, farming for weapons, deciding whether to buy fallout new vegas, rockband 3, or fable 3....first anyways....actually been enjoying castle crashers. lol. and i second the notion mentioned above with the refreshing of the wiki for news of update. ZomBiE 23:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) (oh and building my army of zombie storm troopers for world domination) Topping up weapons proficiencies, gathering data on claptrap collectible drops, taking pictures of kamikazes, pizza and panties, creating images of clapfish, getting bored and wondering if it's worth the wait and whether I wouldn't be better off playing Fallout New Vegas, even if there are problems with it. I mean, I'm already waiting for a patch; why not play something new while I'm doing that? Tharnhelm 05:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Winning big at the Tops over in New Vegas, played Grandia for awhile before that. NOhara24 11:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) been Farming Crawmerax and the Lost Lewts quest. Lost Lewts is a GREAT farming quest. got 2 Bessies and the Pearl rocket launcher just from that so far. Knightskie 16:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Knightskie, were you using a rare items mod for that find(s)?SimoScanman 02:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) uhhhh, i don't think so, but i was playing split screen and my friend might have been using a +2 FRI mod. not sure though. Knightskie 18:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate SimoScanman 21:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) getting reacquainted with the worlds of Cyrodiil and oblivion -wildehunter EPIC!!!!! me too!!!! Knightskie 18:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Going through PT 1&2 of claptraps robolution with all characters and attempting to collect all legendary weapons (I'm like 8 short) and farming crawmerax to finally get a pearl, but it's not working so hot for me...Oh and I'm still trying to get the Chopper Avoiding the Claptrap statues in DLC4, as well as playing GoW2 on Horde. BMetcalf82 20:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Update: And waiting a couple weeks longer for this patch. See here. BMetcalf82 17:35, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I got my new vegas collectors addition a while ago, but the game is so glitched. A patched was recently released for it, but it barely fixed any problems. I vowed that I probably wont play it until they release another patch, or fix some of the mission issuses. It;s a pain not playing a game you just got and dont want it play it. *Sigh* Now I guess I'm waiting for two patches. 02:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I've got a number of things on the go while I'm waiting for this patch: *Working on creating my own custom iPod Touch theme, which once finished will be uploaded to Cydia. *Obtaining achievements in other XBOX 360 games. *Playing Team Fortress 2 (Steam) and trying to get every achievement (so clooseee) *Performing admin duties on a Team Fortress 2 Achievement server I frequent. ::I'm keeping myself busy :) AtlasSoldier 12:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Add playing Halo Reach to the list. Just bought it today. Now I've gotta get the remaining achievements in Halo 3 and ODST (which I still have), and try to 100% Reach as well. Then, if I feel like playing an RTS, I'll do Halo Wars. AtlasSoldier 06:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know I've already stated I'm playing Fallout: New Vegas, which, while it has its problems (Mostly glitches/bugs,) it is still a really, REALLY amazing game (if you liked Fallout 3, that is XD) That I am super addicted to, but thought I'd put in that my download for the Undead Nightmare DLC for Red Dead just finished last night, and the new game is so great! This is by far the second most incredible DLC ever created for a video game (right behind The Secret Armory... heheh,) and it may possibly be even more engrossing than New Vegas at the moment. It's also unusually funny for the Red Dead environment, which definitely is not a bad thing. I think I'm going to be putting a LOT of time into this alternate story about John Marston. Abyss Raider 22:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Even though many people probably won't agree, I have to say that the third map pack for world at war was the best I have ever played. I played Der Reise( called zombie factory) more than I have world at war multiplayer and borderlands combined. 01:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I've been playing new vegas. The only problem to me are the loading screens. Other than that nothing much. Helpme19 23:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :If you've the available hard drive space on the xbox, then you can download the whole game and launch it via xbox guide--the load times will be cut back dramatically. BMetcalf82 00:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Im jerkin it... ALOT They call me Hellz Lips 01:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : :I just ran and won my school's Nearly Naked Mile. JLaws23 06:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thats preety cool ^ Where girls there? HEHEH.... : : :Got Fable 3 3 days ago, beating it for the 5th time....is it just me or is the new release games coming out (sequels as well) getting shorter and shorter? Fable 2 had insane customization.....Fable 3.....not so much....it lacks luster, fallout new vegas has way too many bugs,...until GB decides to grace us with the patch (hahahah) by the end of october...no wait....early november...(dammit still wrong) by the end of the year it seems, ill just stick with Rockband 3, finally all those actual guitar lessons have paid off and i can finally use them in a video game!!! SCORE!! ..ahem...that is all, carry on.ZomBiE 09:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I now have all the TF2 achievements. Keep at it, Atlas. >:) :The game feels weird now that I can play it without trying to do anything specific. 14:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC)